Keith Osborne
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Toronto, ON, CAN | career_start = 1989 | career_end = 2001 | draft = 12th overall | draft_year = 1987 | draft_team = St. Louis Blues | played_for = St. Louis Blues Tampa Bay Lightning }} Keith Osborne (born April 2, 1969, in Toronto, Ontario) is a former professional ice hockey right winger. He was drafted in the first round, 12th overall, by the St. Louis Blues in the 1987 NHL Entry Draft. He played just five games with the Blues, during the 1989–90 season. He also played eleven games with the Tampa Bay Lightning in the 1992–93 season. In his sixteen-game National Hockey League career, Osborne scored one goal and added three assists. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1986-87 North Bay Centennials OHL 61 34 55 89 31 24 11 11 22 25 1987-88 North Bay Centennials OHL 30 14 22 36 20 4 1 5 6 8 1988-89 Niagara Falls Thunder OHL 50 34 49 83 45 17 12 13 25 36 1988-89 North Bay Centennials OHL 15 11 15 26 12 -- -- -- -- -- 1989-90 St. Louis Blues NHL 5 0 2 2 8 -- -- -- -- -- 1989-90 Peoria Rivermen IHL 56 23 24 47 58 5 1 1 2 4 1990-91 Newmarket Saints AHL 12 0 3 3 6 -- -- -- -- -- 1990-91 Peoria Rivermen IHL 54 10 20 30 79 -- -- -- -- -- 1991-92 St. John's Maple Leafs AHL 53 11 16 27 21 4 0 1 1 2 1992-93 Tampa Bay Lightning NHL 11 1 1 2 8 -- -- -- -- -- 1992-93 Atlanta Knights IHL 72 40 49 89 91 8 1 5 6 2 1995-96 Peoria Rivermen IHL 63 23 28 51 64 9 5 3 8 12 1996-97 Utah Grizzlies IHL 9 3 0 3 4 1 0 0 0 0 1996-97 San Antonio Dragons IHL 52 12 13 25 41 -- -- -- -- -- 1997-98 Winston-Salem Icehawks UHL 50 26 35 61 60 -- -- -- -- -- 1997-98 Augsburger Panther DEL 15 1 5 6 20 -- -- -- -- -- 1998-99 Saginaw Gears UHL 73 20 49 69 72 -- -- -- -- -- 1999-00 Saginaw/Ohio Gears UHL 70 15 55 70 71 -- -- -- -- -- 2000-01 Macon Whoopee CHL 16 3 6 9 24 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 16 1 3 4 16 -- -- -- -- -- External links * Category:Born in 1969 Category:Atlanta Knights players Category:Augsburger Panthers players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Macon Whoopee players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Newmarket Saints players Category:Niagara Falls Thunder alumni Category:North Bay Centennials alumni Category:Peoria Rivermen players Category:Saginaw Gears (UHL) players Category:San Antonio Dragons players Category:St. John's Maple Leafs players Category:St. Louis Blues draft picks Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Tampa Bay Lightning players Category:Utah Grizzlies players Category:Winston Salem Icehawks players Category:Retired in 2001